<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You're Away by FlightsOfFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372807">When You're Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom'>FlightsOfFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark x Gender-Neutral Reader</p><p>After going to visit some friends Tony and you have been apart for a few days. When Steve gives you a call you can’t help but worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You're Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Left completely gender-neutral. This One-Shot came from my headcanon which I have already posted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating Tony could defiantly be a challenge at times. The thing is wasn’t dating anyone a challenge in some shape or form. So you saw your relationship with Tony as no different. It was also so worth every second of trouble in your opinion. He is sweet and loves to show you off every chance he can. When he is talking to people he always found a way to bring you up and brag about anything you were doing. No matter how mundane. He also had a problem with spoiling you. Extravagant gifts and trips were the way Tony showed that he cared. You could have done without them but you appreciated the thought that went into it all. Also, you would be lying if now and then you didn’t ask him for something you wanted. Or buy it yourself with one of the many cards he had given you. But you refused to abuse it, that’s not what you were in this relationship for. The first year or so could be rocky at times, but you both made it through. You had to see through the sarcasm and when him being an asshole was just a defense mechanism. After that year though everything did calm down a bit. For a man with commitment issues, he seems to have taken to a committed relationship well. Sure there were still issues, every couple had them. You’ll also admit, contrary to what Tony might say or believe. He wasn’t the only person that messed up in the relationship, you messed up all the time too. It was a ride, to say the least, but one you didn’t plan on stopping.</p><p>You couldn’t even remember what the fight was about. ‘Fight’ felt like too big of a word, ‘disagreement’ was maybe a better fit. It was the timing though that made it worse. Just a poorly timed disagreement that happened right before you left to go see some friends. It had already been a few days and whatever the problem was had already slipped your mind. Worrying about Tony though, you had a feeling he would see it as his fault even though that wasn’t the case. Hopping on a self-piloted plane that Tony lets you use, you were ready to meet him back at the house. You had tried a few calls and texts but when he slips into his work the outside world fades away. Taking your seat you already felt a bit nervous but you were more than ready to get back home. A bit into the flight your phone rang. When you picked up the phone. It was none other than Steve Rogers, “Hey I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Steve rarely called you. You knew something was wrong. Automatically worried you quickly asked, “Not at all, Is everything okay? Did something happen?” You held your breath. Your mind playing over all the things that could have accidentally happened to Tony. Steve sighed, “Well…” He pauses, “Its nothing serious.” The panic hasn’t left your brain so you snap at the man on the other side of the phone, “Spit it out, Steve! Please… you’re scaring me.” Steve sounds embarrassed when he replies, “Well I don’t know what happened.” You hear strange voices in the background. Steve continues talking. “But I woke up this morning and everything in the kitchen started talking to me.” You scrunch up your nose and start thinking. You can’t help but facepalm, “Tony came to visit didn’t he... and he starting tinkering with things.” The weird voices in the background continue as Steve pleads with you, “Yes. Can you please come get him? I don’t know if I can handle any more inanimate objects suddenly coming to life.” Even though Steve can’t see you, you nod as you respond, “Of Course, I’ll be right there.” You immediately tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to have the plane change course and head for the Compound. You settle in for a few more hours of flying time.</p><p>As soon as the plane landed you could see Steve already waiting for you. You could see the poor Captain was rubbing the back of his neck through the window. Once it’s safe you sprint down the landing stairs and off the aircraft, over to Steve, “How bad is it?” Steve follows you and makes an uncertain noise, “Well, he has almost finished with the kitchen. So luckily its currently contained.” You walk up to the Compound before opening one of the glass doors. Moving inside you can already hear AC/DC playing loudly. You smile a bit and make your way over to the kitchen. Steve breaks off from you and gives you some space while still staying close enough to observe. Right when you get to the edge of the room a voice coming from somewhere alerts Tony of your presence. Tony looks up and you can see his tired brown eyes light up, “Honey?” He turns the music down and looks around at the tools he has laying about. Tony looks like a mess but you’re relieved to see him safe. You smile and ask, “Everything okay?” He nods, pushing one pile into another as if that will hide the mess, “Yeah. Fine… Uhh... Perfect even.” He coughs hesitantly, “If I knew you were coming I would have met you when you landed.” Tony keeps pushing his mess around trying to camouflage it, “I would have cleaned up.” You start walking towards him. However, as soon as you enter the kitchen, voices erupt from the appliances. You jump as the stove, microwave, fridge, sink and so many other things all greet you in different voices. Standing there wide eyes and startled, Tony grabs a tool. “Their timing is a bit off.” Tony waves a screwdriver at you as he states, “But they are really helping everyone in the Compound.” You turn to see Steve, meeking skirting the edge of the kitchen. Steve shakes his head in silent protest to Tony’s statement. You finish walking over to Tony, gently grabbing his free hand. “This was very…” Understanding why Steve is freaked out. You look around and then continue, “Considerate… of you to make these for the people that live here. Do you have them set so they can turn them off sometimes? Just so it’s not scaring someone in the middle of the night.” Tony nods thoughtfully, “That’s a good idea… I should add that.” You place your hand on the side of his face, turning him to look at you before giving him a kiss. Tony eagerly kisses you back. You pull away and tease him, “Come on what are you waiting for? Show me what all they can do.” Though disappointed when the kiss ended, Tony perks right back up. Tony jumps straight into telling you every single thing he programmed the AI’s to do and to help with. Tony was brilliant and it was fascinating to listen to him, seeing how his brain worked. You could already see his stress melt away as he talked to you. Tony always had the best intentions at heart. Really just wanting to take care of everyone important to him. You couldn’t help but smile the whole time he rambled on. Listening to every last word and making sure to show your genuine interest.</p><p>When Tony finally finished going over everything he already looked a lot better. The tired look in his eyes lingers through and you knew he needed some rest. Grabbing Tony’s hand you give him a loving tug, “Let’s go home, we both need some sleep.” Tony is already following your lead as he agrees, “Yes, sleep is good.” You waved at Steve as you passed him. Steve mouthed a ‘thank you’ as you walked outside the Compound. Tony trailed behind you for a few steps but you slow down so you can walk side by side. You turn to look at Tony, “You know every time we argue its not your fault, right? Tony dismissively shakes his head, “I’m a difficult person to live with. I-” You roll your eyes and interrupt him, “Everyone is difficult to live with for one reason or another.” Making it to the plane, you stop. You look him right in the eyes to show how serious you are, “That doesn’t make everything your fault.” Tony rolls his eyes and sarcastically says, “Sure everything’s not my fault… just most things are.” You frown at him, “That’s not true… whatever makes you think that isn’t true.” You try your best to get him to understand, “I’m not going anywhere and I love you, Tony.” You give him a quick kiss to try and drive the point home. Once you break it you make your way onto the plane and get into a seat. Tony follows shortly after you. Tony sits across from you. He faces you as the plane starts to take off. Tony stares at you for a few moments, just taking in your face. He spoke up, “You know how sometimes you don’t realize how comforting something is until it’s not there anymore.” He pauses, thinking and then continuing, “Like the cool side of a pillow... you never truly appreciate it until you need to get away from the hot side...” Tony ruminates and then adds another example, “Or Music... Of course, you enjoy it when its around but when everything goes completely silent then you realize how much the music meant to you and how comforting was.” Tony watched your face, seeing if he had gotten his point across. You smile and give him an uncertain nod, “I believe I understand what your trying to say.” Tony was bad with emotions but you knew what to look for in his actions and his words when he talked. Tony sighs, looking out the window trying to collect himself. “I’m talking about you.” He turns to look into your eyes, “You are comforting to me.” You beam at him. Tony takes your hand ever so gently, “I just want you to know that...” Tony holds your hand like your going to float away before finishing his statement, “I miss you when you're away.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>